


Release

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Fingering, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Size Kink, Smuttiest smutty smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, everyone having human junk is boring okay, magic sex toys, mentions of episode 16, only firbolg peen will do, the Gentleman is a size queen, xenodick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Of course the Gentleman is aware of all the other powers in Zadash. Only one is enough to persuade him to submit. Luckily there’s four of him.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> HK: This is dedicated to the lovely MorganEilish, as a special treat <3 I couldn’t resist.   
> Mollymauk: *snickering* that’s one way to make a deadline, I suppose.   
> HK: There’ll be a second chapter, of course. At some point. Morgan knows when~ 
> 
> WARNINGS!! So much porn. Explicit fingering, vibrators, size kink, talk of orgasm denial, D/s, and so on 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but I’ll accept custody if Matt doesn’t want them anymore?

A large hand curled through the Gentleman’s hair, large enough to hold his whole head in it’s grasp. He let it pull his head back, a low moan slipping from between his lips. The looming figure chuckled softly, grip tightening to a sharp tug. 

 

“You like that, don’t you? Like being on your knees for me?” 

 

“For us,” another large, bulky shape corrected with a low laugh, one massive grey furred finger tracing his jawline. 

 

“I do apologize,” the first agreed, stepping back and turning the kneeling genasi roughly, “would you like his mouth first?” 

 

The second hummed thoughtfully and leaned down, cupping the Gentleman’s chin. A large thumb pressed just below his lower lip. 

 

“What do you think? Would you like to be used?” 

 

The Gentleman swallowed, lashes fluttering shut. 

 

“Yes, Mr Sol,” he whispered, tongue flicking out to wet his lips and brushing against the thumb. The flush of want, of need through his entire body made him shiver. Being treated like an object, he could finally let go. 

 

The Pumat in front of him rewarded him with a fond smile and pressed his thumb into his mouth. The Gentleman sucked obediently, running his tongue over the fur. Almost certainly Beta; he did love filling the genasi’s mouth. 

 

The one with a hand still in his hair was probably Gamma. He liked to watch almost more than actively participating. If the Gentleman needed to be held down, Gamma was always happy to help. Alpha would be on the bed already, getting things prepared for them to join him. 

 

The Gentleman didn’t know how many people could differentiate between the duplicates, and nor did he care. Each of them was excellently equipped to fulfil his needs. Having the three of them together was a rare pleasure. 

 

Beta chuckled softly, rocking his thumb in and out slowly, admiring the way the Gentleman’s lips parted to let him back in. 

 

“And are you ready to take it?” He asked in a low, husky voice. The Gentleman’s eyes flicked down, to the protruding head of a thick erection already sliding from its sheath of furred skin. Already ready for him. He looked back up, locking gazes with the large brown eyes and nodded with another long suck to the thumb in his mouth. 

 

Beta moaned softly, dragging his thumb down and out to cup himself, a gentle squeeze bringing a shiver with it. The Gentleman went to lean in but was stopped short by the hand in his hair. He stilled at once, eyes darting to try and catch sight of Gamma behind him, but the other Pumat held him still and steady. 

 

“Patience,” he chuckled softly, the other large hand cupping the back of Beta’s neck. “He’s so eager to take you.” 

 

“He is,” the other duplicate agreed with a low laugh, leaning in for a soft kiss. 

 

“I never know how you can resist him,” Alpha commented lightly as he made his way from the bed. “I think I have a good set up ready. Shall we blindfold him?” 

 

The Gentleman moaned softly between them, his eyes dropping closed in anticipation. So, so long ago when they’d begun, he’d had an extensive list of likes, dislikes, and needs. He hadn’t expected the artificers to almost double it. 

 

“Please...” he whispered and all three immediately stopped talking to listen. Always so attentive to his needs. 

 

Beta knelt before him, cupping his cheek tenderly as though he were something infinitely precious. 

 

“Do you want to be blindfolded, pet?” He rumbled, the faintest hint of a laugh in his voice. The Gentleman nodded at once and leaned into the touch. 

 

“Please, Mr Sol. I want to be blindfolded, and bound, and filled by you all until I can’t take it anymore.” The submissive tone usually took him a while to settle into, especially after a busy day of work. But those were the days when he needed it most. 

 

Gamma hummed thoughtfully from behind them, reaching down to cup the Gentleman’s bare ass, fingers pressing ever so lightly against the plug nestled between his cheeks. 

 

“Seems like the toy is working,” he noted with a hint of the analytical inventor sneaking through as he pushed it just a little deeper. The Gentleman hissed softly, clenching around it. 

 

“Should we let him play with it a little more before we get to work?” Alpha asked, stepping a little closer to rub his leaking cock head against the Gentleman’s damp cheek. The genasi managed to turn his head just enough to tickle his tongue over the tip. Alpha made an approving noise but pulled back when Beta raised a hand. 

 

“You remember what to do if you can’t say your safeword?” He asked seriously. The Gentleman did his best not to roll his eyes; this was always part of the ritual. 

 

“Tap twice to be released,” he said obediently, fighting the temptation to tug against Gamma’s hand enough to bite. But he wasn’t in the mood for punishment today. Today was for experimenting. 

 

The large hand in his hair tightened anyway, Gamma chuckling softly at the trace of impatience in his tone. A large finger rubbed at the base of the plug again, warm against wet skin. 

 

“I think he’s getting impatient,” he warned his other selves. Alpha’s smile turned wicked as he stepped closer, readying the blindfold. 

 

“Then you should probably turn it on again and give him a little distraction.” 

 

The Gentleman whimpered softly at the thought, clenching around the plug and closing his eyes. Soft cloth pressed against them and Alpha’s hand slowly stroked his hair away from the tight knot. With the light blocked out he couldn’t help feeling more sensitive to the sounds they made and of course the soft touch of fur to his skin. 

 

A low murmur of enchantment, another press to the plug inside him and it began to slowly buzz inside him. The Gentleman’s mouth dropped open and a low, wanting moan escaped as it moved within him. However the inventor had done it, he might need to keep this particular toy. 

 

A finger pressed into his open mouth, stretching it wider. He began to suck eagerly, the water dripping from his skin and puddling at his knees. A low laugh came from above him, and the thick head of a firbolg cock gently traced his cheek. 

 

“Do you think he’s ready for a reward?” One of the Pumats asked. It was hard to tell which when they were all so close, all touching, one pressing a buzzing toy against his prostate. He whimpered softly around the finger in his mouth, trying to open wider and letting his tongue lave around it. 

 

Another Pumat chuckled softly and the finger withdrew to be replaced with dick. Thicker than the finger, it made his jaw ache to take it in. He made up for it by working his tongue more, polishing the head and tickling the slit. That moan was definitely Beta’s, the head pushing slowly past the Gentleman’s lips. 

 

A large hand caressed his chest, delicate fingers rolling a nipple. The Gentleman leaned into it, shivering as the hand in his hair pushed him slowly down onto his duplicate’s cock. He shuddered in pleasure, hands coming to brace against thick furred hips. 

 

A firm grip caught both his wrists and tugged them easily around behind his back. A thin band of smooth, silken cloth wrapped around his wrists and bound them elegantly in place. Abruptly all the hands left his body except the one in his hair, still pushing him slowly down. 

 

“What a lovely sight,” one of the Pumats sighed with a deep satisfaction. The hand in his hair dragged him back suddenly, a low laugh accompanying the move. 

 

“We should really put him on display. Somewhere in the Pentamarket where everyone can see him.” 

 

The Gentleman shivered, settling obediently into place. And maybe arching his back just a little, spreading his knees to expose his own hard, leaking cock. Three soft laughs accompanied the move, the hand in his hair dragging his head slowly back. 

 

“Would you like that, beautiful pet? Like to be shown off for everyone to play with?” A thick finger traced down his stomach to gently flick his cock. “Look how hard he is. Just desperate for anyone to touch him.” 

 

The hand slid lower, slipping between his thighs to play slowly across his balls. The middle finger tickled across his weeping slit and just barely pressed in. 

 

“And so wet,” another low voice agreed. 

 

“Nearly ready to be stretched out,” the last laughed and the Gentleman moaned at the thought, low and pornographic. The head of another cock slipped across his lips and he tried to lean to chase it only to be jerked back. 

 

Gamma shook his head, tutting playfully and leaning down to lick across his cheek. 

 

“Now, now. You don’t get to decide what you get, pet. You know better than that.” 

 

Another voice chuckled softly from beside him, hands tracing slowly up the genasi’s sides. 

 

“He’s presenting so prettily for us though. Shall we move him to the bed?” Fingers trailed through the moisture beading over his skin, through the dips in musculature at his hips. The Gentleman sighed softly, holding himself still with an effort. 

 

A broad, furred chest pressed against his back, two large hands reaching around and down to curl around his inner thighs. Knowing what was coming, the genasi arched his back a little, bracing as he was lifted effortlessly into the air. 

 

The hand in his hair released him and a thick erection pressed firmly between his ass cheeks as he was carried over to the massive silken bed. 

 

“We should tie him more often,” one of the watching firbolg said approvingly as he was spilled face down into the silk. The Gentleman knew better than to move without being guided this time, picking up on the game Gamma played. He rested his cheek against the damp sheets and waited. 

 

It didn’t take long. 

 

A soft finger trailed teasingly over his inner thighs, pressing briefly to push his legs further apart. At their apex the plug still buzzed lazily inside him, the new angle jostling it ever deeper. This time it was ignored, however, as whichever Pumat had him rocked a finger slowly into his weeping slit. 

 

“Would you like to be fucked, pet?” He asked, his voice husky with desire. The Gentleman moaned softly, clenching trembling muscles around the digit just barely inside him. 

 

“Yes, Mr Sol,” he whispered into the sheets, thighs shuddering with the need to fuck himself on the finger. It was as thick as many of the dicks he’d taken before, a slight stretch even as aroused as he was. 

 

It only made him long for the girth of the firbolg’s real cock even more as it worked slowly and delicately into him. He couldn’t even guess where the other two were, though he could hear them moving and feel the bed dip. 

 

A second pair of hands curled around his hips, raising his ass while the first fingered him slowly. The Gentleman obediently shifted to his knees, his face pressed down into the wet sheets, water dripping down his form. The third gave his ass a sharp swat, dragging another low moan from him. 

 

“Maybe we should ring him?” One suggested, his voice tinged with amusement. A hand cupped his balls, fingers curling around the base of his shaft from the sheer size. The Gentleman gasped, clenching down around the plug and finger inside him. 

 

A wide tongue licked a trickle of water and slick from his inner thigh. 

 

“I don’t think it’ll be necessary,” he huffed softly, breath tingling across moist skin. “We can just make him come until he passes out.” 

 

The Gentleman’s eyes rolled shut beneath the blindfold and he bit his lower lip to hold back another moan. 

 

A knock at the door interrupted them. 

 

“Sir? The Mighty Nein have returned.” 

 

The three Pumats exchanged identical looks and the Gentleman growled, pushing himself up to sit on his feet. 

 

“I’ll be right there,” he said, forcing himself to keep his voice stable. Alpha reached down and gently tugged the blindfold from his eyes, Gamma unbinding his hands. The Gentleman shuffled from the bed, stroking a finger lightly over each of their cheeks. “I expected them back this afternoon if not last night. I’ll be right back,” he purred softly. 

 

Beta smiled, passing him a silken robe and leaning in to steal a kiss. 

 

“Keep the plug in.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I regret NOTHING. Love to you all, more firbolg porn to follow <3


End file.
